heavyrainfandomcom-20200223-history
Fish Tank
Fish Tank is the chapter where Norman Jayden investigates the Blue Lagoon night club, if he survived the fight with Mad Jack. Description Norman Jayden walks into the Blue Lagoon. Madison Paige will walk past him, if she is still alive at this point. Norman will ask the bouncer if Paco Mendez is around. As Norman walks through the crowd, Paco has a conversation with the Origami Killer regarding the apartment, ending with Paco being shot in the head. As Norman walks into the office, he discovers Paco has been killed, and The Origami Killer ambushes Norman. If you fail some of these QTEs Norman will die in this chapter. If Norman survives the fight, the killer still manages to get away. After interrogating the doorman and getting the name "John," Jayden will investigate Paco's office for clues. If the right QTEs were executed he will find two gas receipts that fell from the killer's torn coat pocket. If Madison is alive, Jayden will find traces of her presence. Trivia *This is one of the 4 chapters where Norman can die at, the other chapters being Mad Jack, Solving the Puzzle and The Old Warehouse. *If Madison gets killed in "The Doc", Sexy Girl will be skipped and Madison will not walk past Jayden in the intro. *This chapter can be skipped if Norman gets killed in "Mad Jack". *This is the third chapter where the opening can be changed. *If Jayden looks at Paco's body from the front instead of turning it around, He will see the Killer and pull out his gun before he is knocked down. Afterwards, the player must get Jayden's gun after the fight. Strangely, Jayden also drops it if he turns Paco around, but still has it after the fight without picking it up. *There is a small graphical glitch that can appear in this chapter. As the chapter starts, a split cutscene showing the Origami Killer talking with Paco will begin. If you maneuver through the crowd quickly enough to enter the hallway before the Origami Killer shoots Paco, the cutscene will end abruptly and there will be no gunshot wound on Paco's forehead when Norman checks the body. *If Madison gets killed in "The Doc" and if Norman survived the fight with Mad Jack, Paco will still be killed by the Origami Killer. The dialogue will also be changed slightly, not mentioning the "crazy bitch"(Madison), and the clues involving her (lipstick, etc.) will not be displayed. *''SPOILER!'' --- While fighting the killer in disguise, you can see a strong resemblance to a familiar face, because of the heavy build and the coat, except it's blue and not beige (the coat is later seen in the chapter "Origami Killer"). This is probably the biggest hint to the killer's identity before it's confirmation). Clues *[[ARI video recording of the fight showing the gold watch on the killer's wrist. *Receipts from the Origami Killer's torn-off coat pocket found near the front door of Paco's office (if the QTE is executed properly). *The Sig Sauer P220 chambered in .45ACP that was stolen from a police lockup and used to kill Paco. Category:Chapters Category:Norman Jayden Chapters